Ghost Flame
by demonsangel945
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up at the guild. She 'absorbs' others powers. She's there on a 'mission'. But they don't know that. Will this mission hurt or protect people? Find out in Ghost Flame. NOT a Natsu/OC story! So sorry for the crappy summary.
1. Chapter 1 Joining

A/N: Hey guys. Im planning on making this a seris. Since this is called Ghost Flame, I don't really know what the next book is gonna be called, if there is even gonna be another book. You know what, I have a feeling some readers don't read the author's note so onto the story.

* * *

Magic. The most handiest and used tool in all of Fiore. Some use it for good. Others use it for evil. Some protect while some harm. These are mages. They gather in guilds. The number 1 guild in Fiore is called Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is in a quiet town called Magnolia. Right now is night time. Even though everyone is sleeping right now Fairy Tail is still up. Like any other time there is a brawl in the middle of the guild. Chairs, tables, and the occasional member are flying throughout the guild.

Not to far from the guild a girl about 16 wearing a black hoodie stood staring at the infamous guild that is known as Fairy Tail. She stood at a height of 5'5" and had black hair that went down to a little bit past her thighs. The tips were blood red and she had blood red streaks in her hair. She was wearing black skinny jeans and thigh high heeled boots. She also had a black croptop that was slanted at the bottom. Of course no one could tell under that hoodie of hers. Her peircing red eyes stared at the guild. She stood there for about 5 minutes before continueing her way to Fairy Tail. When she opened the doors the guild went silent. The brawl had stopped.

"I'm looking for Master Macrov." She said in an authority tone.

"Sure. He's upstairs." The mysterious girl nodded her head before going to the stairs.

"What do need Master for?" A woman wearing armour said.

"Ah. The famous Titania. I believe that is none of your concern. So if you dont mind." She continued her way up the stairs only to be stopped.

"What do you need Master for?" Titania said in a more forceful tone. A dark aura radiating off of her. Everyone around her ran to a table trying to get away so they wont feel the wrath of the mighty Erza Scarlet.

"Your wasting your efforts. You do not scare me. I've seen a lot worse." Everyone went wide-eyed at that. How can anybody _not_ be afraid of Titania?! There is obviously something wrong with this girl.

"Erza let her come up." A voice boomed at the top of the stairs. The girl smirked at the seething Titania and continued up the stairs. When she got to the second floor she sniffed the air and walked over to a door. She was about to knock when a voice boomed again.

"Come in." She opend the door and looked around for the guild master. Seeing no one she looked aroung confused. Of course she didn't show it on her face.

"Down here." She looked down and saw a small old man with white hair. He was wearing a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail symbol in the middle, an orange jacket with light blue cuffs, and a silly hat with orange and blue stripes. He was also holding a big wooden stick at least 2 or 3 times bigger than him with a smiley face at the top.

" I thought you'de be a little more… " She said while looking him up and down. "Taller."

"Yeah. Yeah. Now what do you want?"

"I would like to join Fairy Tail."

"Oh. Another Brat? Okay. What's your name?"

"Kimura Chiyo"

"Magic?"

"Depends."

" What color do you- wait. Depends?"

"Yeah. My magic depends on who is in the same building as me. Right now you have 3 1st generation dragon slayers fire, iron, and sky, a 2nd generation dragon slayer lightning, a requip mage, and ice mage, a celestial mage, 3 take-over mages, and many more."

"Amazing."

"Yeah. _Amazing_." She mumbled. Master didn't hear her though.

"Alright. What color would you like your stamp and where would you like it."

"Blood red. Neck." They stared at each other before she rolled her eyes and crouched down. He stamped her neck and she stood back up.

"Follow me." He said already half-way out the door. She followed silently. He hopped up on the railing of the second floor.

"Listen up Brats!" He shouted. The guild turned in their direction. " This is Kimura Chiyo. She is now a member of Fairy Tail. I expect you to welcome her." After that he jumped off the railing and went inside his office. Before he went in he mumbled 'Good luck'.

***Kimura's POV***

Great. Just great. He left me to get eatin by wild animals. He did that on purpose! When I get my hands on him im gonna-

My thought train was abruptly stopped when someone yelled "This calls for a PARTY!" A chorus of approvals rang through the air. I sighed and walked down the stairs to the bar and ordered a strawberry smoothie with Captain Morgan mixed in.

" Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Mirajane Strauss. Though you can call me Mira." She said as she gave me my drink.

"The model right?" I said uninterested. I already knew she was but I don't want to ignore her. First day on the job and making enemy's is bad.

"Yeah. That's right." She said giving me a smile. Then a girl with blonde hair came over.

"Hey. Im Lucy."

"Heartfilia?"

"Yeah. Hey . Just wandering. What magic do you use?" Shit. I was hoping now one would ask that question. Think. Think. Ah ha.

"Depends."

"Depends?"

"Yeah. You could say I 'copy' others magic if they are in the same building as me. For instance, I know you're a celestial mage. There's 3 1st generation dragon slayers fire, iron, and sky, 1 2nd generation dragon slayer lightning, a requip mage, an ice mage, 3 take-over mages, and many more."

" ?" Now everyone was looking. Sighing I brought up my hand and started my work. My seal appeared under my hand. It was a blood red seal. I focused on my hand and it turned into iron. I focused a little harder and a small ball of lightning apperead. Around it was a smaller ball of fire orbiting around the bigger ball. Then a ball the same size as the fire ball appeared and started chasing the fire ball. They were exactly alike except the new one was made up of air. I heard gasps all around me.

"Cool!" I turn my head and see a pink haired boy around the same age as me run up to me with a flying cat above his head. My face still as neutral as always. The balls disappeared and my hand returned to normal.

"Fight me!" He yelled with enthusiasm. I just raised my eyebrow.

"C'mon. Please?" I rolled my eyes at his childish.

"If that's what it takes to get you to leave me alone. Fine. Let's do this Pinkie."

"It's salmon!"

"Whatever floats your boat."

"But I don't have a boat." He said confused. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"It's an expression dumbass." He just growled at that. He got in fighting stance and lit his body on fire. I got in fighting stance when he yelled "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He was about 3 inches from my face when I grabbed his fist, locked my other hand under his armpit and used my strength to throw him over my head and into a wall, using his speed against him.

"Is that all you got Pinkie? Im surprised. I heard you deafeted Black Steel Gajeel. He's pretty strong. Im probably not half as good as he is and your almost knocked out from a wall? Did you win by luck? I didn't even use my magic yet." He growled and got up. He started charging at me yelling "Fire Dragon's Claw!" I caught his foot, the fire not harming me in any way.

***Natsu POV***

This girl is pissing me off. How can she not be harmed?! She didn't even use magic yet. I wanna see what this girl is made of.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragons Fist!" I rapidly punched her but my fists didn't make contact with anything. There was a lot of smoke when the attack was finished so I didn't see if any damage was done. When the smoke cleared she was gone. She wasn't anywhere. I looked around in front of me frantically. The attack couldn't have done that much damage! Did I kill her?! I heard someone yell "Crimson Lotus: Lighting Iron Fist!" then, it all went black.

***Normal POV***

That girl,Kimura, just combined Lightning and iron dragon slayer magic. The only thought that any member was thinking was _'Is that even possible?'_ Kimura walked over to Natsu's unmoving body and checked for a pulse. _'Why was she checking for a pulse?!'_ Most members thought.

***Kimura POV***

After checking to see if this idiot still had a pulse I asked

"You got an infirmary?"

"Upstairs." An unknown member said.

"I'll get Wendy." Another unknown member said. Said girl was currently sleeping at a table. I grabbed Pinkie's right arm and slung it over my shoulder and put my arm on the side of his ribcage.

"Thanks." I said dragging the unconsious male up the stairs. I had a pretty good idea of where it was. I could smell where it was. Hospitals smelt of Morphine and death. When I got there I tossed Pinkie on a bed in an uncareing way. After waiting for a minute or two I sat on the floor my legs criss crossed. After another minute a blue haired girl rushed in along with a white cat with clothes on.

"What happened?" The blue haired girl asked.

"You must be Wendy. We were fighting. I mixed a lightning ang iron move together but I never ment to knock him out."

"It's okay. Accidents happen." She said as she started healing him.

"Well, I left my smoothie downstairs so bye."

"Bye." I walked out and down the stairs to the bar to finish my Strawberry Captain Morgan smoothie. As I sat down I felt eyes bore into the side of my head. I looked over without turning my head to find a group of people on the second floor in the S-class part just staring at me. There was 2 men and 1 woman. There was also a guy with a lightning scar on his right eye. I think that guy's name was Laxus. The other people were his 'loyal' followers the Thunder God Tribe. I don't know if they're his minions or stalkers.

I finished my smoothie and got up. I told Mira I was going home and left.


	2. Chapter 2 Home

A/N: Heyyo! I know the last one was crappy but im trying to make the next few better. I want Kimura to interact with the characters first before anything happens. Today's the first day of school. Im in online school so that means that im possibly gonna update faster. So im just gonna get on with the story now. Enjoy!

* * *

*Kimura POV*

I was walking home when I felt a presence behind me. I quickly turn around and found nothing there. I continue walking brushing of the fact that there might be someone watching me. I got home 45 minutes later. It was a simple victorian house that cost 400,000 jewels a month. It was a 2 story house. It had 6 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 giant kitchen, 2 study's, and 2 empty rooms. The main reason why I got it was because it was secluded in the woods. It dosent matter that the house is 400,000 jewel a month. I'll just take a lot of jobs. I usually get 1 month jobs done in 1 week, alone.

I get to the kitchen and make some Ramen. As I ate I felt that presence again.

"What do you want?" I demanded. Hearing nothing I went outside with my ramen in hand and looked up.

"Are you spying on me?" I saw Pinkie on my roof with that cat on his shoulder.

"No. I want a rematch."

"So, you followed me home?"

"Yep."

"And you do this to everyone?"

"No."

"Why couldn't you wait till tomorrow?"

"I wont sleep until I beat you."

"Fine. Fine"

"Yeah. Let's do this."

"No. You're gonna wait till I finish my soup."

"Awwwwwwwww." He said sadly. I roll my eyes at his childish acts. It takes me a few minutes to finish my soup.

"Alright. Let's do this."

"Yeah. Im all fired up now!"

"I'll try to go easy on you."

"Fire Dragon's Roar"

"Shadow Screen!" As soon as she said that shadows came out of the forest and got in front of her protecting her from the harmful flames. He made a confused face before continueing.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Shadow Dragons Roar!" The roar stopped his attack and blew him back. He quickly got up and started to charge at me again.

"Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!" I let him hit me so this can be over. He grabbed onto me and punched. I went crashing into a tree.

"Ow." I said. I got up brushing dirt off of me.

"That's gonna bruise." I mumbled. I really don't want to fight right now. I got back in figting stance and started throwing punches at him.

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" I yelled. I managed to punch him in the face sending him flying back. He got up and started running up to me.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" He puffed up his cheeks and blew out fire that was heading straight toward me. I tried to dodge it. Keyword:_tried_. The fire hit me in the chest blowing me back. I was immune to the fire since he was here but it still hurt like hell. I felt my back hit the ground but this time I didn't get back up. He was panting as he came over to me after a few minutes. I guess that signaled my defeat. He put his hand out and after a few minutes of hesitation I grabbed it. I smirked as i pulled his hand down effectively pulling me up and pulling him down.

"Your opponent never plays fair. Remember that." I said as I walked away.

"Hey wait." His blue cat yelled.

"Ya got any fish?" He asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Cause I want some." I rolled my eyes.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pleeease."

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease." I sighed.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"No."

"Awwwwwww."

"Fine. Come on in."

"Yaaaayy." He said as we went in my home. Natsu just sat there thinking over the very short advice gave him. It must take awhile for his tiny brain to process what I told him; he's been sitting there for over 5 minutes.

*Normal POV*

"Hey Pinkie. You coming or what?" Kimura said. He continued sitting there staring at a nearby tree, ignoring her as if she hadn't said anything.

"Pinkie."

Nothing.

"Pinkie!"

Nothing. She walked over to him and slapped him. Hard.

"Ow. What was that for?!" He shouted holding his cheek that was now red.

"You were unresponsive. You coming in to eat or are you just gonna sit there staring at the tree all night." He shot up as she said that.

"Food!"

"Follow me." Kimura said as she walked to her house.

*Meanwhile*

Happy walked through different halls of the house he deemed creepy. _It fits Kimura perfectly. She's creepy. It's only right that she has a creepy house._ He thought. He saw a door at the end of the hall he was currently walking through. Curiosoty got the better of him and he pushed the unlocked half-opened door. He saw a whole bunch of big trees in the room. They looked like cherry-blossoms. He walked further in the room and saw what looked like a Japanese plum tree. He looked around some more and found a box that looked like a treasure chest. He tried to break open the old-fashioned rusty lock open but with little to no success. He tried again just using more power. He finally broke the lock off and opened up the chest. What he found scared him to hell and back. Inside was a dead body. Not a real one. Just one of those things that's made to scare little children.

"What are you doing in here?" a feminine voice growled. Happy slowly turned around suddenly scared for his life.

"I-I-I w-was j-j-j-just…" He trailed of stuttering out of fear.

"_Now._"

"A-aye." He grew his wings and flew above her head hoping she wouldn't beat him up. Unfoutunely luck was not on his side. She grabbed his tail and hang him upside down, much like Erza did on Galuna island.

"If I ever, EVER, find you looking around my house again I will personally, see to it that you will never be able to live another day and I will make sure no one will be able to find the body. Is that clear?" She growled out her bangs covering her eyes.

"Y-y-y-yes M-m-ma'am." He managed to squeak out. Kimura dropped happy which resolted in him landing on his head.

"" GET OUT!" He quickly followed the simple order not wanting anymorepain to come to him. She sighed ad walked over to the treasure chest and closed it.

"Damn cat. Now I have to get a new lock." The reason why she had a fake dead body in there was only to keep out unwanted people. It was what she had underneath that was really important. Underneath the body was a fake floor, and under that fake floor was a photo. A photo of a small black-headed girl being held by a man and a woman. They looked happy but you could see that in the man and womans eyes that something bad was going to happen. That little girl was Kimura.

* * *

A/N: Alright I know it was short and im sorry. The lowest words in a chapter I will go is 1k. I promise you that. I'll update as soon as I can. Bye. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3 Missions

A/N: Hey. I feel like the more I write the more readers I will get. I'm sorry this is late but im currently having problem with my computer. I gonna get a new one within the span of 2 weeks. Please visit ** .COM **to help world hunger**.** It's a free website so please sign up and every question you answer correctly you donate 10 grains of rice to people who can't get food. So I don't trick you with the amount of words here you go.

*Kimura POV*

I walked out of the room and sighed. _That was close_ I thought. I don't need anyone checking out my past. That would be the last thing I need right now. If they knew why I was here then I would be kicked out of the guild and the mission would be a fail. They wouldn't like that. I walk down the halls in my house to the kitchen where Pinkie and his stupid cat were. I walk in and notice my kitchen a mess. Food's everywhere, the fridge door is open and Pinkie is sitting on the floor along with the cat eating with their backs turned from me. This is the part where I get pissed. My fridge is empty. There goes some of my money. Happy slowly turned around sensing the danger that would soon come to him. However, Pinkie just sat there continuing to stuff his face.

"N-natsu"

"Yeah Happy?" he asked completely unaware of the danger that was not even 3 feet away from him.

"M-maybe you should turn around."

"Why?" He asked.

"J-j-just do it."

"Okay." He said looking behind him. He stopped in his tracks, eyes wide and he looked as if he stopped breathing. It wouldn't matter anyway because soon he wouldn't be breathing.

"K-k-kimura"

~The next day~

*Normal POV*

Natsu and Happy walked into the guild sporting bruises on their faces.

"Natsu. Happy. What happened." The lovely Mirajane asked in a worried voice.

"We were attack by a vicious monster."

"Really? What is this monster?"

"Its name is… Kimura" He said in a scared tone.

"What did you do?"

"We ate all her food."

"Oh." She said returning to her duties. Meanwhile Gray was laughing at him.

"Y-y-you got b-b-beat by a g-g-g-girl." He said still laughing.

"Watch it droopy eyes."

"What did you say?" Gray said immediately stopped laughing. They butt heads and not even 5 minutes later a fight started. Nothing new in the guild that is known as Fairy Tail.

The guild doors opened and in came Kimura. She went to the bar and ordered a strawberry smoothie with Captain Morgan in it. She got up, smoothie in hand and walked over to a very dark corner and sat down criss crossed. She watched the guild do their daily routines and sipped her smoothie. Her eyes kept drifting to her target constantly. The girl she was watching smiled brightly and talked to Pinkie. Kimura stood when she was done with her smoothie and walked to the bar. Leaving her glass on the counter she walked over to the Job Request Board and looked for a job that catched her interest. There was catching bandits, solving puzzles, find a lost item, escort a prince, and many more. It was quite annoying how there weren't any good requests. She kept looking as a Wendy came to the request board. She looked for one and found one but it was too high for her to reach. Seeing her troubles Kimura reached up and took the request down and read over it, sometimes looking over to the girl that stood patiently waiting. The request was catching a bandit that kept stealing from the banks vault. Nobody has ever seen the mage though, so it was impossible to determine his or her strengths.

"You sure you're gonna be able to handle it?" Kimura asked handing the request back.

"Positive."

"Okay. Be careful." Kimura sighed. Normally, Kimura wouldn't care if the girl died on a mission or not. But for some reason the little girl had an effect on her. Something she never felt before_. This girl is something else. _Kimura thought.

"I will." Wendy left to go to Mira while Kimura stared back up to the request board and continuing to look for a high paying short job.

*Kimura's POV*

I can't find any good short high paying missions. Dammit. There's a week long mission in Era but it only pays 100,000. Oh well. I take the mission from the board and heard to Mira.

"Hey." I said getting her attention. I hold up the mission for her to see and she nods. She takes it out of my hands and walks over to the bar. She does some things to it but I don't pay any attention. My eyes drift over to my target. The girl was currently sitting over by that bookworm and Gajeel. I looked away when Mira gave my request back smiling.

"You're all set. Be safe." I nodded my head walking away_. Be Safe_. Her words kept repeating in my head over and over again. No one has ever told me to be safe before. As soon as I'm out of the guild I turn in the direction of my house and I start walking. When I get home I go up to my bedroom and get a small duffel bag. I pack a few outfits and that photo. There's some type of magic that keeps it from getting destroyed. Anyway, it's about 10:36. So, that means I have about 20 minutes until the train leaves. Damn. I finish packing in hurry and I rush out the door, duffel in hand, and I run to the train station. As soon as I get there im out of breath. I quickly pay for a ticket, just as the whistle for the train blows.

"You better hurry." The ticket person said. I growl and he backs off. I quickly turn in to a shadow and hop onto a moving train. I find an empty booth and I sit catching my breath. I start to drift off into sleep, my head against the window. I close my eyes and think about the mission in Era.


	4. Chapter 4 Hotels

A/N: Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry Im soooooo sorry! I didn't mean for this to be so late I went to check my fanfic to see how many read it today. 83 people read it. That makes me incredibly happy. But no one reviewed! Anyway im glad to see a lot of people read it. :D Now, Onto the story!

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL AT ALL.

* * *

*Kimura POV*

~Kimura's Dream~ (Dream's will be in bold.)

"**Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" A little girl called walking through an abandoned mansion. She went to a random door and looked in. She walked in and started to call for her parents again.**

"**Mommy? Daddy? I don't wanna play this game anymore." She said. Apparently the girl and her parents were playing hide-and-seek.**

"**I give up"**

"**You should never give up." The new voice scared her. Quickly she turned around and saw a man with dark red hair. He was wearing a long red cape with jeans and a red short-sleeved shirt.**

"**W-who are y-y-you?" She asked shakily.**

"**My name is Kage" 'Kage' said. The girl's shaking stopped but only a little. **

"**Can you help me find my mommy and daddy?"**

"**There's no one here but us. I looked"**

"**B-but my m-mommy and d-daddy were p-p-playing hide-and-seek." She said tears welling in her eyes. **

"**Do you have some place to go?" **

"**I d-don't know the way back h-home." She said her tears free-falling from her eyes.**

"**Don't worry. You can come with me"**

~Dream ends~

I jolted awake when a voice sounded over the speakers.

"This is a five minute warning to Era. All passengers must stay seated until the train stops." A male voice said. I was all sweaty, I noticed. I had that stupid dream again.

"We have now arrived at Era. If that is your destination, please gather your belongings and get off." I sighed and grabbed my small duffel. I haven't had that dream in a while. I get off the train and start walking toward the nearest Inn. A few minutes later I came across an Inn called Nokori. I walk into the Inn and go to the front desk. The woman behind the counter was talking on the phone. I rung the bell sitting on the counter and she held up her finger in a wait sign. I wait a few minutes then ring the bell again only to get the wait sign again. A few minute later I had had enough. I reach over the counter, grab the phone, and hang up.

"Hey!" She yelled. The only people in the lobby were her and I so no one was disturbed.

"Look lady." I growled. "Im here on a mission so why don't you give me a room and I'll give you your phone back. Okay." I grounded out.

"Okay okay. Geez. You need to learn some manners. Here's your room key." She said tossing me my room key. I chucked the phone at her and she caught it easily. I walk out of the lobby and go to my room. Room 261. I found it with little difficulty. I open the door and observe the room before me. It has a king sized bed, a door to the left of me which I can only assume is the bathroom, a nightstand, a semi-large coffee table, a mini fridge and a microwave. I toss my duffel on the bed and sit on the couch. I lean back and close my eyes. I figured see the client tomorrow. I need some rest. Even though I slept on the train I'm tired. I was so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed I fell asleep.

~Kimura's Dream~

"**Really?" The young girl, now known as Kimura, asked.**

"**Of course. I run an orphanage in a town called Kosher. I wouldn't mind if you stayed there for a bit." Kage smiled.**

"**What about mommy and daddy?"**

"**Tell you what. We'll sleep at my orphanage, and in the morning we'll come here to look for your parents. How 'bout that?" He said holding out his hand.**

"**Yeah." Kimura said excitedly. She took his hand and they left the building.**

~End~

I woke up and looked at the time. 4:37. I sighed and got up. I opened the fridge and looked inside. There was a variety of sodas. I grabbed a Dr .Pepper and sat on the bed. My target was somewhere in Clover.

*Normal POV*

As Kimura thought about her unknown target, a figure from far away stood on a rooftop just watching her. The figure smiled and started to walk away. Before he could get off the rooftop a lacrima rang.

"What is it now, Keyra*"

"Boss-man said to get your ass back to base." The figure on the other line replied.

"Im coming."

"Good. He also wanted to know about Ghost Flame."

"Ghost Flame is doing well. She has joined the guild we need to take out. Her target is on a job in Clover. I have already sent someone to the girl's location."

"Alright. I'll tell him. Keyra out." The lacrima faded out and the man sighed.

"That annoying brat." He said as he started to make his way off the rooftop. He came to the edge of the building top and leaps off. You know, when people jump off of 7 story buildings, they're supposed to die. But not this man. He didn't go splat. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

I'm so sorry this is late homework has been dragging me down. Im really sorry. I was supposed to make Kimura look all Bad-Ass, but as you can see, I epically failed. So, if she has mood swings that's okay. Just to let you know, my chapters are going to be late so don't hate on me. Please. Also, if you have questions review or PM me Okay? Well, I have to start working on the next chappie so bye!


End file.
